Bajo el muérdago
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Kole está molesta, pues cree que Jericho se ha olvidado de ella o simplemente no cree que sea lo suficientemente importante como para merecer un regalo suyo. Pero su horrible Navidad no será mala cuando sepa por qué él no le ha dado nada.


_Nada de lo que puedas apreciar aquí me pertenece a mí, si no a sus creadores originales y a FlowerPixie1111, autor original de esta historia. Yo sólo la he traducido._

* * *

><p>La navidad había llegado para los titanes, quienes se estaban quedando en la torre a petición de Starfire. Kole, que había olvidado que era Navidad trataba de librarse de Jericho, que quería despertarla.<p>

- Jericho ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -murmuró y volvió a tratar de quitárselo de encima. Jericho llamó su atención y gesticuló

_- "Kole, es Navidad, ¡Levántate!"_

- ¿Qué...? -masculló y se sentó de golpe. Por poco golpeó a Jericho, pero él logró esquivarla justo a tiempo- Oh cielos ¡Es hoy!

Kole se levantó rápidamente y lo sacó de la habitación, luego se puso un jersey rojo y un pantalón.

Al entrar en la sala común vio al resto de los titanes, así como un enorme árbol. Bajo el árbol había una montaña de regalos, obviamente dejados por los demás y también olió un delicioso pavo relleno rostizándose en el horno.

- ¡Feliz navidad, Kole! -dijeron todos y Kole se rió.

- Ustedes son increíbles -exclamó y levantó el primer regalo que vio. Para su sorpresa, decía 'Para Kole, de Raven.' al abrirlo, encontró un libro.

- No lo menciones -le dijo Raven- en serio, no lo hagas.

Pero eso no impidió que Kole le mostrara su agradecimiento.

Mientras todos abrían sus regalos, ella notó que no tenía ninguno de Jericho. Se sintió un poco triste por eso, pues al parecer él había llevado regalos para todos, pero ella decidió restarle importancia. Después de todo, tal vez su regalo no había llegado aún.

Al final del día, sin embargo, después de que Cyborg prácticamente demoliera el pavo relleno, Kole apenas podía aguantar el llanto. Se había decepcionado al no encontrar un regalo de Jericho, pues él era la única persona cuyo obsequio la hubiese hecho feliz fuera lo que fuera. Claro, él le había dado las sobras de su pavo porque no le había gustado, pero esa no parecía ser su idea de un obsequio apropiado. Triste, Kole se fue a la azotea. Necesitaba desahogarse y no quería que nadie la viera.

Entretanto Jericho había notado que Kole no sé veía muy bien y la siguió, pero cuidando su distancia. No quería molestarla más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando por fin llegó a la azotea y se escondió tras la puerta, pudo escuchar que Kole estaba llorando. Instintivamente quiso consolarla, pero creyó que debía permanecer oculto, aunque eventualmente sus sentimientos por ella sacaron lo mejor de él.

Los pasos de Jericho eran audibles, así que no fue sorpresa que ella lo escuchara. Se dio la vuelta y él pudo ver que tenía el rostro surcado por lágrimas.

_- "¿Qué pasa, Kole?"_ -le preguntó. Ella suspiró y se obligó a sonreír en un intento por esconder su corazón roto.

- Nada, estoy bien.

_- "No, no lo estás"_ -gesticuló y ella dejó de mentir.

- ¿Por qué no encontré un obsequio tuyo debajo del árbol? -preguntó.

_- "Porque quería mostrártelo a ti, sólo a ti._ -le respondió-_ yo nunca me olvidaría de ti a propósito."_

Kole sonrió y cuando Jericho sacó su guitarra se dio cuenta de que le había escrito una canción. Mientras él tocaba, las melodías le traían recuerdos a Kole: el día que se conocieron, cuando derrotaron a la hermandad del mal, las miradas que ellos dos compartieron cuando Jericho llegó a la torre... Los sentimientos que esa canción le provocaban hicieron que las lágrimas regresaran a los ojos de Kole. Cuando terminó, ella suspiró.

- Eso fue muy hermoso, Jericho -lo abrazó.

Cuando se separaron, él miró hacia arriba y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Estaban bajo un muérdago y al darse cuenta, Kole se sonrojó. Cuando Jericho comenzó a hacer señas ella lo interrumpió.

- Necesito decirte algo -dijo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

_- "Yo también."_

Al mismo tiempo Jericho gesticuló un _"Te amo"_ y Kole dijo "Te amo, Jericho." Ella ahogó un grito y él se veía sorprendido.

Kole lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó, bajo el muérdago.

* * *

><p><em>No crees que fue lindo :3 decidí alejarme un poco del drama y esta historia personalmente me ha parecido muy tierna, además de que la tenía traducida desde hace meses y por fin es tiempo de publicarla xD<em>


End file.
